Question: Let $p(x)$ be a polynomial of degree 6 such that
\[p(2^n) = \frac{1}{2^n}\]for $n = 0,$ 1, 2, $\dots,$ 6.  Find $p(0).$
Let $q(x) = xp(x) - 1.$  Then $q(x)$ has degree 7, and $q(2^n) = 0$ for $n = 0,$ 1, 2, $\dots,$ 6, so
\[q(x) = c(x - 1)(x - 2)(x - 2^2) \dotsm (x - 2^6)\]for some constant $c.$

We know that $q(0) = 0 \cdot p(0) - 1.$  Setting $x = 0$ in the equation above, we get
\[q(0) = c(-1)(-2)(-2^2) \dotsm (-2^6) = -2^{21} c,\]so $c = \frac{1}{2^{21}}.$  Hence,
\begin{align*}
q(x) &= \frac{(x - 1)(x - 2)(x - 2^2) \dotsm (x - 2^6)}{2^{21}} \\
&= (x - 1) \left( \frac{x}{2} - 1 \right) \left( \frac{x}{2^2} - 1 \right) \dotsm \left( \frac{x}{2^6} - 1 \right).
\end{align*}The coefficient of $x$ in $q(x)$ is then
\begin{align*}
&[(1)(-1)(-1) \dotsm (-1)] + \left[ (-1) \left( \frac{1}{2} \right) (-1) \dotsm (-1) \right] + \left[ (-1)(-1) \left( \frac{1}{2^2} \right) \dotsm (-1) \right] + \left[ (-1) \dotsm (-1) \left( -\frac{1}{2^6} \right) \right] \\
&= 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{2^2} + \dots + \frac{1}{2^6} = \frac{1 - \frac{1}{2^7}}{1 - \frac{1}{2}} = 2 - \frac{1}{64} = \frac{127}{64}.
\end{align*}Also, the constant coefficient in $q(x)$ is $-1,$ so $q(x)$ is of the form
\[q(x) = \frac{1}{2^{21}} x^7 + \dots + \frac{127}{64} x - 1.\]Then
\[p(x) = \frac{q(x) + 1}{x} = \frac{1}{2^{21}} x^6 + \dots + \frac{127}{64}.\]Therefore, $p(0) = \boxed{\frac{127}{64}}.$